


The Romantic and The Mundane

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [86]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Mind Reading, Power Outage, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Scully is given slipped something that gives her the ability to read minds and she is surprised to find out how Mulder really sees her.





	The Romantic and The Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> 7\. power outage  
> 15\. Mind reading

It was that fucking ‘witch’. Whatever is happening has to be her fault, it was that tea she gave me, that has to be it.

My own thoughts are interrupted by what I can’t help but believe are Mulder’s thoughts.

_‘Goddamn hick motel doesn’t even have one fucking candle…’_

The only lights in the room are two of our flashlights pointing crisscross creating a large (and somewhat on the nose) ‘X’ of light in the dark room.

_‘Too much rain to go to car… lightning… stupid… wish I brought an umbrella…. hate Florida so much…’_

I couldn’t agree more. The second voice is making my head hurt and Mulder’s sudden and loud entrance into the room doesn’t help.

“Well, the front desk naturally doesn’t have a single candle.”

But already knowing this (somehow) I just nod.

“Remind me to never get us a case in Florida again.”

I knead my forehead and nod again as he shucks off his wet jacket and shoes before shaking his head like a dog.

_‘Like I jumped into a fucking swimming pool…. New clothes…. Flashlight…. Scully- god. Scully.’_

His thoughts pause and she looks up to see him staring at her before he shakes it off, sending droplets everywhere.

“Are you okay?” He says out loud but inside, _‘headache…. Tumor…. Scully…. Scully…’_

I squint my eyes shut.

“I’m fine. I think that woman slipped something in my tea.”

When I look up I meet his lopsided smile, “Slipped ya a mickey huh?”

His inner monologue belays his flippant words, which mostly consist of a mantra of my name jumbled together with various worst-case scenarios.

“Really Mulder, I’m okay, it’s just a headache, everyone gets headaches.”

_‘Breathe….’_

“Go put on something dry.” I order and he obeys like a well-trained puppy.

With his hair all wet and floppy like that and his eyes so wide and dark he almost looks like a puppy too.  
He takes his flashlight and disappears for a few minutes.

His thoughts don’t stop but they are less urgent consisting mainly of mundane tasks.

I’m still not really believing that I can hear his thoughts but it still feels like I am intruding on something personal.

Right as I begin to relax another thought,  
 _‘So beautiful in that light…. Wet hair…. Silk Pajamas… just those top few buttons undone… maybe I should call it a night so I don’t do something stupid…. Or say…. Oh, Scully…’_

Irrationally I feel a deep blush from the tips of my toes to my ears.

That’s it. It’s not real. Calm down, Dana.

_‘So kissable like that….’_

Stop.

_‘want to see her hair air dry…. Run my fingers through the curls…’_

These thoughts are punctuated with various words like ‘toothpaste’ and ‘socks’ making me feel even more like an intruder.

An image forms and I can tell it’s his.

It’s me entering his room a year before when he went chasing after Mothman. I’m smiling and holding a platter.

_‘Stupid fucking idiot… maybe… get my head out of my ass…’_

Other moments flip through my mind and I wonder if this is really how these moments look to Mulder.  
Then a picture appears that is not a memory but- I think- a fantasy.

Instead of leaving to find Mothman Mulder sits with me on the bed. We drink and laugh and move closer and closer. The vision is undetailed but one moment we are talking and the next we are kissing.

I try to block out the image as it becomes more…. intimate…. But I can’t. And I’m not convinced that I want to.

When he comes through the door I jump ten feet in the air. He examines me for a moment, looking amused.

“You okay Scully?”

I nod silently.

He walks closer to me and with every step my body grows warmer. His hand is gentle as he feels my forehead.

“It’s just the tea, she put something in my tea…”

_‘Maybe…’_ he imagines leaning down and kissing me. In moments this becomes my fantasy too.

“Mulder.” I cup his cheek and he smiles down at me. My thumb takes on a mind of its own and I watch in wonder as I trace his bottom lip slowly.

Mulder shivers and his mind is somehow blank and overwhelmingly loud at the same time. Like a bright warm light shining right in my direction.

He takes my hand in his and kisses my palm.

Now instead of explicit images, I feel the full force of his affection, my eyes quickly fill with tears.

Seeing my watery eyes he furrows his brow _‘sick? Sad? Leaving me?’_

“I love you, Mulder.” I don’t realize what I’m saying until the words come out.

There are no words in his mind just feelings. Too many feelings.

I close my eyes, overwhelmed.

And he kisses me.

Dazed, I kiss him back, my mouth opening to his. I need to breathe his air feel his tongue against mine. I push closer to him, craving the closeness of him.

Feeling his own emotions and mine at the same time is too much and I moan too loud into his mouth causing him to chuckle against my lips.

His mouth moves to my cheek, my forehead, my jaw before he pulls away to look at me.

_‘Love Scully, Scully, Scully, Scully…’_

“I love you too.” He whispers against my forehead.

And I believe him.


End file.
